The Collector Of Byron
by homel001
Summary: Signals from the dark side of the moon lead Maya into danger as she faces a legendary foe from Psychon's past. Can John, Tony and Alan rescue her in time R&R my first fic


Space: 1999

The Collector Of Byron

"**Moonbase Alpha status report. 2500 days after leaving Earth's orbit, Doctor Helena Russell recording. After leaving what appeared to be a nebula cloud, the moon has altered course once more. Recently, our sensors have detected unknown energy signals that have been emanating from the dark side of the moon. Commander Koenig has dispatched Alan Carter out in Eagle 1 to investigate the signals and to locate its source. It has been five hours since Alan's departure and we have lost complete audio and visual contact with Alan, but we continue to pick up the energy signals. Could it be alien life? We just don't know?"**

Commander Koenig had returned to duty to relieve Tony from his eight hour shift. Tony was tired but refused to turn in for the night because he was getting worried about Alan. Koenig placed his hand on Tony shoulder and smiled at him.

"Come on." he said. "Get some rest Tony. It's been a long wait for Alan. Let me take over for a while?"

"No it's ok John." Tony replied calmly. "I'd rather stay here. I mean just look at those sensor readouts, they're going haywire."

"Something's definitely out there." Koenig replied as he rubbed his chin. "Sandra, punch up the main view screen will you?"

"Yes commander." Sandra replied.

The picture display only showed space and the lunar surface. There was no Eagle 1 yet the mysterious signals were increasing in strength. Koenig rubbed his forehead. He was confused as well as concerned. Five hours was long enough for Alan's Eagle to be destroyed. He turned to Tony, who was at Maya's station and continued with his questions.

"What's the readout say now?"

"It's off the scale commander." Maya replied with a baffling look on her face. "Only a neutron star could produce signals at this strength."

"Well what are the seismic readouts say?"

Maya tapped in the request to the science computer and a slip of paper emerged instantly, displaying the results. She ripped out the slip and read out the results.

"The seismic readouts show no change on the moon surface so we're not burning up or anything."

"There's got to be some sort of explanation out there?" Tony stressed.

"Yes, but we won't know a thing until we hear from Alan." John replied.

"Perhaps he's communicators malfunctioning or something?"

"Perhaps, but we have to consider the possibility that he could be destroyed of marooned. However Alan does have his locator beacon on. We can track him from there."

He then approached Sandra's station and activated Alan's homing device with the touch of a switch. The view screen showed a display chart of the base and its outer defence barriers. Alan's beacon flashed at the top left corner of the screen. He was heading back to Alpha but at a slow rate of speed.

"There he is!" Tony yelled.

"Yes." John replied with a sigh of relief. "But just look at his speed. He's coming in slow. Something's happened?"

"Sandra." Tony asked. "Do we have visual contact with Eagle 1 yet?"

"Yes Tony we do." Sandra replied. "Punching it up now."

Everyone in Main Mission gazed up at the screen as it displayed an image of the lunar surface again, but with a small, long white object floating helplessly in space. Sandra zoomed in on the object. It was Eagle 1 but it wasn't the same Eagle 1 that left launch pad 3 five hours ago. It was burnt, the nose cone was bent out of shape and one of its thruster jets had been blown off.

"Look at the state of it?" Tony said, trying to pick up his words. "This wasn't a normal accident?"

"No." John replied, realising what had happened. "Just look at those black marks. Alan was attacked."

John then hammered his finger down on the communicator button and shouted into the microphone.

"Main Mission to Eagle 1? Alan are you ok? Do you read me? Alan do you read me? Sandra inform the infirmary that they might have a casualty and bring Eagle 1 down via remote control."

"Yes commander." Sandra replied.

Minutes later, Sandra carefully brought Eagle 1 down on the launch pad. It made a disturbing, creaky sound as it touched down gently. The walkway attracted, attaching itself to the Eagle's hatchway. The travel tube arrived at launch pad and the Commander arrived on the scene with Tony. Helena was already there with her medical team and equipment.

"Let's go in." John said to her, holding her arm.

The doors opened and the officers entered the Eagle. It was dark inside, with crates scattered across the floor. The computer panel spewed out sparks and there were loose electrical cables, dangling from the roof. John and Helena proceeded towards the cockpit instantly, leaving Tony to get the power back. They entered the cockpit to fin that it was also dark. The computer display sparked as smoke filled the cockpit. Two men sat in the pilot seats, both unconscious. Helena identified one of the men to be Alan Carter, but the other man couldn't be recognised for his face was all burnt to a crisp. John noticed that the computer blew up in his face. Helena checked Alan for a pulse. He was alive but just barely.

"He's alive." She said. "But we need to get to the medical centre right away."

"I'll call for a stretcher." John said as he hurried out from the Eagle.

Helena examined Alan all over for any serious damage. She could here him trying mutter something under his breath. She found hard to make out what it was he was saying.

"Just stay calm Alan." She said, stroking his head. "You're going to be alright."

The young Aussie had a knack of getting into trouble in the past. He always volunteered for missions because he enjoyed them, but most of the time, he'd return to the base barely alive. Helena had seen this gruesome scene on many occasions so she knew exactly what to say and do. Alan was stained in blood and burn marks. What ever attacked him was very powerful to cause that amount of damage. It was if as Eagle 1 was being tossed around like tin can.

Tony entered the cockpit and tapped Helena on the shoulder.

"Stretcher's outside."

"Ok you better get back to control." Helena answered, as she unstrapped Alan from his seat.

Moments later and the corridors were being kept clear as Helena whisked Alan down the hallway on the stretcher. John and Tony followed in close pursuit until they arrived at the medical centre. Alan was stripped from his orange space suit to his silky light blue medical robes. His breathing began to deteriorate rapidly, so Helena placed an oxygen mask on him. She then placed the infamous electrode pads on his temples. She had to stimulate his brain patterns as they were also fading away. She then realised that she had a battle to win.

John patiently waited outside as Helena finally gained control of Alan's brain patterns.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked as she stepped through the door.

"He's going to be just fine John." Helena replied. "But he's going to be out for another 24 hours at the least."

"And we still haven't got a clue about what happened out there?"

"I'm sorry John, but I almost lost him. His brain patterns had almost collapsed."

"Jesus. Ok Helena, you did all you can. We'll find out what did this to him you'll see."

John walked off down the corridor, rubbing his face. He was tired from the previous nights of interrupted sleep. He made his towards the command centre where Tony and Maya were waiting for him.

Tony and Maya continued to monitor the signals on the computer screen. They were getting stronger and stronger by the minute. John entered the command centre and immediately approached the two officers.

"How's Alan?" asked Maya.

"He's going to be ok." John replied. "But we're not going to hear is story for a while. We need to know what it is out there and I have feeling that it cant wait."

"What are you saying John?" Tony asked. "I've never seen you this anxious before?"

John ignored Tony's question and walked over to Sandra. He displayed a look on his face as if he had a way of finding out.

"Sandra, I want an Eagle on the pad in 15 minutes." He said. "And have a moon buggy onboard."

"Well what do you have in mind?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you, Maya and Me will go out there to investigate what ever it is that attacked Alan." John explained. "Let's go."

"And what about Dr Russell?" Maya asked.

"Don't tell her anything." John replied. "She wouldn't want me going out there just yet."

John ran down the hallway with Tony and Maya following him. They arrived at the walk way as an Eagle appeared on the pad. The walkway docked the Eagle hatch and John and Tony made their way to the cockpit. The thrusters ignited and the Eagle left the pad.

"Eagle 5 to Main Mission." John's voice echoed over the main speaker. "We will break audio and visual contact in approximately 12 minuets."

Helena entered the command centre and immediately looked up at the view screen.

"Where is Commander Koenig?" she asked Sandra.

"Up there with Tony and Maya." Sandra answered, pointing her head towards the Eagle on the display.

"He didn't?" she asked in frustration.

"He did." Sandra confirmed her question.

Eagle 4 flew close towards the lunar surface so John could follow the signal readings. Tony still didn't know what John was up to. He just sat there in the pilot seat and did what he was instructed.

"We've just lost all contact with Alpha." He said, looking at the screens. "We're all on our own out here."

"Just like Alan was." John replied. "Now anything can happen, but if we stick close to the lunar surface, then maybe whatever it is out there won't be able to track us?"

"You mean stealth?"

"Yes."

"So why do we have a Moon buggy onboard?"

"So we can get a closer look at whatever's out there."

Maya entered the cockpit, breaking the silence.

"The computers gone ballistic." She said. "Whatever it is out there, we are sure getting close to it?"

Suddenly, every muscle in John's body began to tense up. He began to feel uneasy and light headed. He reduced the Eagle's speed and power.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, realising what John had just done.

"We're going in as quiet as we can." John explained.

Suddenly, something caught Maya's attention. She looked out at the lunar horizon and saw an eerie yellow light.

"Look over there?" she said, pointing at the light. "Do you see that?"

"Yes." John replied with a disturbing tone in his voice.

"Let's take a look over the horizon?"

Tony and John took The Eagle in for a closer look. They glided just above the lunar surface, as quietly as possible. The light was shining from a crater up ahead, which grew brighter and brighter as that approached it. As they approached the crater, Eagle 4 touched down instantly. They were stunned at what they had found.

In the crater was an alien complex, fully lit with bright and colourful buildings which were made from an unknown metal alloy. Each building slowly pulsated. The complex was quiet and showed no signs of hostility. However, John was eager to get closer to the complex.

"It's beautiful." Maya said, amazed by the bright colours.

"Yes, but it's disturbing." John replied. "Almost hypnotic don't you think?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "But I don't like it. We must get out of here before we're transfixed."

"You're right." John replied. "Unpack the moon buggy?"

Maya made her way to the back of the craft where the moon buggy was stored. However she couldn't help but slow down in her foot steps. Her limbs became stiff and numb as she stuck to the spot. The doors shut behind her, locking John and Tony in the cockpit. She suddenly could hear a noise which grew louder and louder. The room grew dark and was replaced with an eerie blew light. Maya was alone and in danger. She suddenly saw a light blue light approach her, it grew bigger and bigger until it engulfed Maya completely. Then the lights flicked back on, the doors opened and John and Tony rushed into the main section with their stun guns drawn. Maya had gone. They looked down at the ground and noticed that her comlock and stun gun was still on the floor.

"Maya!" Tony shouted in a blind panic. "Maya where are you!"

"She's been kidnapped." John said calmly. "And I know where she is."

Back on Alpha, Helena constantly tried to attend to Alan's injuries. He was the only patient in the Infirmary, which made things easier on her part. It had been several hours since she whisked him into surgery and she was left so tired and hungry, but she had to finish her work off. She sat at her desk, attending to some medi-scan discs when she heard Alan stir in his bed. She left her desk and walked over to see if he was alright. To her amazement, Alan started to return to consciousness. She looked over him to see his eyes fluttered open followed by a light release of breath. His head began to move from left to right along the pillow, as Helena brought over her medical equipment. She ran her hand held scanner over his chest and recorded the rate of his heart beats. She then looked at him and smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Very funny." Alan muttered, followed by a smile. "How long was I out?"

"Only 3 hours." Helena answered. "I have to admit, you revived pretty quickly. I think you're bodies used to being in a hospital bed by now."

"You can say that again." Alan replied, as he sat up in bed. "Where's John?"

Helena's smile disappeared, which made Alan feel uneasy. He hated that look and began to feel that John did the obvious thing.

"He didn't?" he asked her.

"Yes he did." Helena confirmed his question. "And he took Tony and Maya with him."

"Is he crazy!" Alan barked in a blind panic. "They'll die out there!"

He tried to get out of bed, but Helena held him back.

"You're not going anywhere." She told him, raising her voice slightly. "You're officially off duty for another 20 hours."

"No you don't understand." Alan said, tiring himself out. "That thing out there. They're aliens. Hostile aliens. They'll kill them all out there!"

"What do you mean? What aliens?"

"There are aliens out on the dark side of the moon. They have been there for sometime, ever since we passed through the nebula yesterday. They attacked Eagle 1 the instant we made visual contact."

"But if they were there during the storm then how comes we didn't detect their presence?"

"Because the materialised into a crater just as we reached the horizon. They fired some sort of plasma discharge beam at us. We took evasive manoeuvres and began to head back to Alpha, but we came under fire by four plasma bolts. The first two missed us but the third one destroyed our engines and the forth one clipped the hull, knocking us out instantly."

"What happened after that?"

"The computers blew, Davidson died on impact, and I just blacked out. The next thing I know is waking up a few minutes ago to see you smiling at me."

"Well you're alright now Alan, but you've got to conserve you're energy. You've broken your left rib cage and you're suffering from severe trauma. I nearly lost you to brain damage when I brought you here."

"But otherwise ok?"

"Well it's good to see that you still have your sense of humour."

Alan just smiled, followed by a sigh. He couldn't rest knowing that his friends were out there, staring danger in the face.

At the alien complex, Maya woke up in a daze. She had been in a deep sleep after her abduction from the Eagle. She realised that she was in a glass cage that was transparent and the door behind her was locked. She then looked down and noticed that she was no longer in her orange space suit, but wearing a gold, silky dress with a matching pearl necklace and sandals. She was more confused than frightened. She looked around her to find that the whole room was dark. Only the sound machinery could be heard. She then tried to bang on the glass to see of she could break it, but it wouldn't shatter. She then tried to concentrate so she could transform into something stronger, but she couldn't for she was too tired. She sighed and collapsed on the floor.

Suddenly, two bright green lights began to light up the room, the flashed and flickered, catching Maya's attention. She sat up and rubbed her head in fear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Maya." Echoed a disturbing deep toned voice. "We know a lot about you and your people."

"W-who are you?" Maya asked in fear.

"I am Glatton, ruler of the planet Byron. I am a collector of the universe."

"A collector?" Maya asked. "Like a hunter?"

"You could say that." Glatton answered. "Psychons are an interesting species."

"What are you going to do with me?" Maya asked.

"Why you are apart of my collection of course. Look around you and you will see all my other collections."

The room began to light up, revealing different aliens in different glass cages; identical to the one that Maya was in.

"Why are you on Alpha?"

"Because for years, I have been looking for you Maya. My race has been following you moon for the past few weeks. When you entered the nebula, we caught up with your moon and materialised on the surface."

"You also attacked one of my friends."

"That's right. We scanned the craft to see if you were onboard but it was a human so we attacked him. Then we sent out the signals to try and draw you out."

"And that's why you didn't attack us when we discovered you?"

"That's right. Now using my powers, I will steer your moon towards my planet, where it will be released."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you are the one who has mastered the power of molecular transformation. Plus you are the daughter of Mentor. You are worth millions on my planet."

Maya tried to transform again but she still couldn't do it. Glatton laughed loudly, making the room echo.

"I took the liberty of removing your molecular powers." He said. "I even took the liberty of changing you from that ghastly space suit of yours. You're helpless and beautiful now."

"I will get out of here!" she shouted. "You can't hold a Psychon in a cage!"

"Oh we will see."

"Why don't you show yourself?"

"Because I don't have a physical body. I am the complex."

Maya began to cry. She was the object of an obsessive machine that had her in its grasp. However she had one more trick up her sleeve, but it required the help of John and Tony.

Outside, the moon buggy slowly dragged itself towards the complex. There was no sign of hostile activity yet and it began to bug John. They approached the main building that was in the heart of the complex. But as they thought they were in the clear, they were under attack from small plasma charges that bounced of the surface around them.

"Fall back Tony!" John shouted. "Fall back!"

Tony spun the buggy around and returned to the Eagle. Then the firing stopped. The buggy reached the safety of the Eagle and both men tried to communicate with the complex via the Eagles transmitter. John through his yellow helmet on the floor and rushed over to the computer.

"This is John Koenig." He said. "Identify yourself!"

Glatton's voice echoed over the radio within a matter of seconds.

"John Koenig. I am Glatton, collector and ruler of the planet Byron. I have Maya and you're moon under control, and unless you cease your act's of hostility, you're moon shall be destroyed."

"We demand that you release Maya to us immediately!"

"You are not in a position to demand anything Commander."

"Look we are peaceful beings and we will show no acts of aggression as long as you let Maya go!"

"Maya is apart of my collection of aliens. She will return with me to my planet. Co-operate with me and I will let you're moon go with out causing any harm."

"Is Maya alright!"

"She isn't harmed and she won't be harmed."

"Can I speak to her?"

"No! Now return to your base immediately otherwise I will destroy you!"

"We will resist you!" Tony interrupted furiously. "We will get Maya back you'll see! We humans can be quite aggressive too. Do not underestimate us!"

"Don't you dare underestimate me you puny, worthless human dog!"

"Why you ..!"

"Calm down Tony." John said. "We can negotiate with him but not with violence."

"I can't let him hurt Maya!"

"And he won't. As long as we do as he asks, she'll be ok. We'll get her back Tony. I promise."

"I'd like to see you try Koenig!" Glatton boasted. "It will amuse me!"

John switched off the transmitter. He didn't want to have to listen to another word of Glatton's mocks.

He sat down in the pilot seat and initiated the thrusters.

"What are you doing John!" Tony asked.

"We're heading back to Alpha." John said.

"What, we're just going to abandon her!"

"No, we need to devise a plan in order to get her back. We're going to need Alan's help."

The Eagle took off, spun around and headed back towards Alpha. John had an idea, but first he had to convince Glatton that he had given up in negotiating. Then would come the element of surprise.

Maya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Glatton allowed her to see the Eagle fly away. She found it hard to accept that John and Tony were abandoning her.

"You see Maya." Glatton boasted. "I am supreme."

But what Glatton didn't know was that Maya had made a small crack in the glass, where she had kicked it endlessly. She was able to thread her fingers under the door and using all of her strength; she lifted it up and crawled her way out of the cage. She then ran towards the exit as fast as she could. She reached the main hatchway when suddenly; the same blue beam paralysed her again. She stood still as a statue as Glatton laughed at her escape attempt.

"Well you are a sneaky little one aren't you?" he said. "But now I'm afraid that you've made things much worse on yourself. You don't belong in a cage after all."

"How could things get possibly worse than me being your collector's item?" Maya screamed.

"Oh but you're more than just a collector's item Maya. You're my obsession."

Suddenly, Maya began to feel woozy and passed out once again, collapsing on the floor. Somehow, Glatton's hold over her became stronger and she didn't know why.

Back on Alpha, Alan was fully awake when the nurse came in, carrying his medical charts. He placed them on the table and began to check Alan's injuries.

"Where's Dr Russell?" he asked the nurse. "I haven't seen her all morning?"

"Oh she's with the Commander and Mr Vendeshi." The nurse answered.

"Commander Koenig's back? When did they arrive back?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago. The only thing was that Maya wasn't with them."

"I've got to see the Commander immediately. Can I leave yet?"

"Of course you can. You've made a full recovery. I'll send for your clothes."

Alan quickly got dressed and made his towards the Commander's quarters where John, Helena and Tony where. He arrived and made his way in without permission. However, John was more surprised that annoyed. Alan didn't waste anytime in getting briefed about the situation.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I hear that Maya isn't with you?"

"Yes that's because she's been kidnapped." Tony explained angrily. "And it also explains why we didn't get attacked like you did."

"I don't understand?"

"That complex out there belongs to an alien hunter." John explained calmly. "He calls himself Glatton and he collects Aliens as trophies. He wanted Maya and he's got her but not as a trophy. It also explains why he attacked you and not us."

"Well what does he want with her?" Alan asked, concerned for the young Psychon.

"That's just it." John replied. "We don't know, but what we do know is that he has taken over control of the moon and is using us a transport to his planet of Byron."

"Byron?" Helena interrupted. "Why does that name seem so familiar to me? Of course!"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well I remember a few months back when Maya was telling me about the infamous gods who were at war with each other." Helena explained. "One of the gods was an alien called Byron and he was a collector who captured worlds and devoured them to make him powerful. The other god was Psychon and he tried to protect his world, and it says in Psychon history that the planets Psychon and Byron were at war with each other long before Mentor and Maya were born. The war ended, but the Planet Byron promised the Planet Psychon that they would soon cast their revenge when they least expected it."

"And now they're carrying out their revenge." John said who was trying to make sense of it all.

"But Psychon was destroyed?" Alan pointed. "So would Byron want to take revenge on a world that doesn't exist anymore?"

"Maybe because it wasn't them who destroyed it." Helena answered. "They knew that Maya was still alive and sent Glatton to capture her."

"And then their revenge would be complete." Tony finished the sentence. "But Glatton seemed to be a bit obsessive over Maya, like a child with a toy. Maybe he has other plans for her than handing her over to her people?"

"Well whatever he has in store for her, we have to get her back safely." John stated. "So this is what we'll do. Alan, I hope you are fit for duty because I need you?"

"I'm fine John." Alan smiled. "Let's go and get our Maya back."

"That's what I want to hear. Tony, Helena, you will accompany me to an Eagle that I want ready for lift off. We're going back to Glatton and convince him that he's making a mistake. Alan, you will and two other Eagles will liftoff exactly 15 minuets after we do. You will be the attack force."

"Will we need laser tanks?" Alan asked.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." John replied, "But bring them just in case."

And after that, the officers departed to their Eagle crafts. John, Helena and Tony boarded Eagle 2 which appeared on the pad first. The thrusters ignited and the Eagle left the pad.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" Helena asked John. "Attacking Glatton could only make him worse. He could even hurt or kill Maya?"

"He won't kill her." John replied. "But I just have a feeling that he has other plans in store for us."

At precisely 15 minuets later, Eagles 4, 5 and 12 lifted off their pads. Alan was taking lead in Eagle 4 and the three ships flew in a triangular formation.

Maya felt completely helpless. Not only had she had lost her powers, but now she woke up in an even worse spot than her cage. She couldn't work out why she couldn't move until she looked down. She was strapped down to a metal chair with metal shackles fastened across her wrists, chest and ankles. She then looked up to find her self, facing a screen.

"Where am I!" she shouted. "Just show yourself, Glatton!"

"You still don't get it do you?" Glatton replied suddenly. "You have lost and I now have you for eternity."

"Why Have got me shackled to a chair and facing a screen? What am meant to watch?"

"The destruction of Alpha. Right now, four Eagles are approaching the complex, but I have a few tricks in mind."

The screen flicked on, displaying Eagle 2 followed by the following Eagles.

"They just don't get it do they?" Glatton continued. "When will your human friends realise that this has nothing to do with them?"

"I don't understand?"

"Maya, I only want you for one thing and that is to prove to my race that we carried out our revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"Don't you remember? Long ago when out worlds were at war? Byron was defeated by Psychon which made us very angry. We vowed to get revenge and at long last we now have."

"But my planet was destroyed? You've won?"

"No. The unfortunate destruction of your planet didn't end out plans because we didn't destroy it. Ever since we heard about Mentor's death, we searched for you, and now I have you."

"I want to see you face to face? I want to face my so called legendary enemy to my people?"

"And you will. Look over to you're right and you will see me?"

Maya looked to her right, to see a man materialise right in front of her. His face was grey with spikes from coming from his chin, he had red eyes accompanied by an evil grin, he wore dark green robes with black boots and his long slender hands were covered in black leather gloves. He approached Maya and stood over her.

Maya was shocked at Glatton's appearance. He laughed at her moved his face closer to hers.

"You didn't expect to see me like this didn't you?" he said.

"You look just like how you were described in the legends!" Maya replied in shock.

"Yes, but unlike me people, I don't kill and devour especially you my sweet." Glatton growled. "No I have a special purpose for you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I want you to serve my race. I want the princess of Psychon to bow down to the gods of Byron and to end this war forever."

"So why did they send you?"

"Because I am the new ruler of Byron and I wanted to find you in person."

Maya became so scared that she had to plead. She wanted to be with Tony back on Alpha and would do anything to be with him. She struggled against her shackles, but she couldn't move. She then began to cry. It was hopeless.

"I'm sorry my sweet." Glatton mocked. "You're the property of the Byron's now."

Eagle 2 arrived at the complex and touched down instantly. John left the cockpit and made his way over towards the computer. He switched on the transmitter and called out to Glatton.

"This is John Koenig." He said. "Glatton we tried to reason with you peacefully and we kindly requested that you were to release Maya to us, but you did not listen. So now it's come to an act of treason and war. I have three of my Eagle's on their way over here and they are armed with laser cannons. I also have laser tanks as well. Unless you release Maya to us, we use them against you. You decide?"

Suddenly, after a few seconds of laughter, Glatton's laughter echoed over the transmitter.

"You can not destroy me Koenig! If I die, Maya dies! I suggest you reconsider before I destroy you instead?"

"We know a lot about your race Glatton. We know why you have Maya and we also know about what you intend to do with her. But for once, haven't you realised that she'll be no use to you?"

"Nice try Koenig, but fancy talk will not solve this. Maya will serve my race as the slave of Byron. I suggest that you accept that?"

"Maya's not the Psychon you want? The Psychon that started the war with your people has been dead for centuries. Maya doesn't know anything about the war because she wasn't around when it happened. She is a young, innocent Psychon woman who is scared and belongs with us. Face it Glatton, the war is already over. Please, release her?"

"You humans are so sympathetic and so needy, but I can't betray my people, so Maya stay's with me."

"Then I'm afraid you leave me with no choice. We'll take her back by force."

"Try it, I dare you?"

The other three Eagles come into view as they crossed the lunar horizon. Alan, who was piloting Eagle 4, activated the retros and bought his Eagle into a hovering position. The other two Eagles also performed the same action until; they were hovering in a straight line above the Koenig's Eagle and the complex.

"Is this it?" Glatton asked sarcastically. "Three puny craft that are exactly like yours? Ha you've definitely lost."

John signalled Alan to prepare for his attack run. Alan then relayed the same message to the other Eagle pilots. Eagles 12 and 5 broke formation and prepared to attack. Alan moved in first. The Eagle pulled into a dive and plummeted towards the complex at a fast, steady speed. Alan set his target on the main building. The Eagle fired a straight red laser beam at the complex, but Alan had to get out of the dive otherwise he'd crash. He pulled hard at the controls and pulled The Eagle out of the dive just as the laser bolt impacted on the complex's defence shield. The entire complex lit up in a bright yellow dome of light.

"Glatton's activated the defence shield." John said alarmed. "Alan, get out of there!"

"Eagles 5 and 12." Alan screamed over the radio. "Break off attack run. Repeat, break off attack run!"

The three Eagles broke off their attack runs and retreated. Suddenly, multiple blue laser blasts were fired from the complex. Once blast hit Eagle 5 dead on, blasting it into bits. Another blast damaged Eagle 12, knocking it out of the stars. It impacted on the surface causing it to explode into pieces. Alan was able to avoid the laser fire and set his Eagle down next to Eagle 2.

"Alan, are you alright?" John asked.

"I'm in one piece, John." Alan replied over his radio. "And we still have the lunar tanks."

Glatton was amazed at the fact that he was now seeing two Eagles. He looked over towards Maya, who exhausted and pinned to the chair.

"You're friends are quite resilient aren't they?" he said.

"Yes they are." Maya replied. "And they will stop at nothing until I'm home and safe."

Glatton switched on the transmitter so he could speak to John.

"I admire your pathetic attempt Koenig, but I've still got the upper hand."

He then began to slump over the control panel, he was exhausted and John could tell over the radio.

"Now…if you…..excuse me." He continued. "I'll….be going. I suggest….that you return to your base."

John just looked at Helena, when Tony pointed at the complex.

"look." He cried. "The shield. It's fading!"

"Glatton's getting weak and his powers diminishing." John said. "I think we can get in rescue Maya. Alan, deploy a lunar tank. Tony you're with me and Helena; I want you to stay here and remain contact with us. If we're going to get in then now's the chance."

Moments later, the lunar tank left Eagle 2 and slowly made its way towards the complex. Everything seemed to be more quite and the sense of hostility had dropped. Tony and Alan sat in the back of the tank, armed with laser rifles and John took to the controls. They were making better progress this time than John and Tony's previous attempt. They arrived at the main building and began to look for an entrance.

"Now there's got to be some sort of a hatchway nearby." John guessed. "And there it is."

The tank stopped infront of a wide hatchway, which opened out automatically. The John slowly drove the tank inside the building and the door closed behind them instantly. The building was poorly lit and it. Ahead of them was a light that showed the silhouette of another door. John, Alan and Tony left the tank with their laser rifles at waste level. They slowly walked towards the door.

"Do you think that Maya's in there?" Tony whispered.

"There's only one way to find out." John replied.

He slowly extended his left arm out towards the door, which then swished open, revealing a bright light. The three men averted their eyes for a few seconds, until they had adjusted to the bright glaring lights. They had stepped into a highly advanced room that was full of bright, pulsating colours and machinery that was covered in illuminated buttons and leavers. At the other end of the room, Tony spotted Maya who was struggling away again at her shackles.

"Maya!" he shouted. "John over there!"

They ran to her as fast as they could, unaware that Glatton was on his way to stop them.

"Tony! Alan! Commander!" Maya cried back. "I'm so glad to see you. Please get me out of here?"

"Now hold on sweetheart it's going to be ok." Tony reassured her, as he kissed her on the forehead, "Alan, where is the release button to this chair?"

"It's right here." Alan replied.

At the press of a button, Maya was free. She leaped out of her chair and sighed a breath of relief as Tony held her in his arms. John looked around to see Glatton stand before them.

"Well, well, well." He said. "So the mighty John Koenig comes to save the innocent Maya after all."

"It's over Glatton." John replied. "We have Maya now, but you have a chance to leave the moon without being destroyed."

"I won't leave Koenig. Not until Maya dies."

"Are you blind? Maya isn't the Psychon you want. She never has been and she never will be."

"Maya is a "Pisico" Psychon. The very sort to have started war with my race!"

"No I'm not "Pisico"." Maya interrupted. "I am from the "Pryum" generation of Psychon. We evolved after your people eradicated the "Piscio" generation."

"Prove it?"

Maya walked over towards Glatton and rolled up her right sleeve, revealing an oddly shaped tattoo. Glatton's eyes widened as he finally realised, that he was wrong. Maya wasn't the Psychon his people wanted after all.

"No!" Glatton screamed as he fell back to the floor. "I have been defeated! Byron has failed!"

"There was no revenge to carry out in the first place, Glatton." John explained. "The generation of Psychon that you were after has been dead for centuries. Maya wasn't even born. So why did you have this obsession over her?"

"Because she was the one I had chosen for my people and now I've failed them. Maya. I'm…I'm so….sorry."

Glatton had collapsed to the floor with a large thud. Then, the whole complex had begun to shake and rock violently. The ceiling began to cave in on them.

"Let's get out of here!" John bellowed.

They made a desperate run for the lunar tank, which sat in the hangar bay. As they arrived, Alan leaped into the driver's seat and reversed onto the surface. Explosions began to rock the complex violently, disturbing the ground beneath the tank. The buildings began to explode one by one, causing debris to fall all over the complex. The tank swerved from left to right, trying to avoid the falling metal debris shards that were on fire. Alan saw the two Eagles in sight as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator pedal.

The complex began to blow up into millions of pieces as the tanks made it back to the Eagles. There was no time for Alan to lift off in Eagle 4 so he took control of Eagle 2 with John.

"Igniting thrusters." Alan shouted.

"Get us out of here Alan now!" John screamed. "Before we all go up!"

The Eagle took off the surface just as the mass explosions engulfed what was once Eagle 4. Alan gained as much height as possible to avoid getting hit by shockwaves. By now the entire crater was ablaze and Glatton was no more.

"We made it." John sighed. "Well done Alan."

"It's what I do best." Alan joked in his usual manner.

Hours later and the team were back on Alpha. Everything was as it should be to the Alphans. There were no strange signals, no mysterious cloud nebulas and there were especially no alien collectors. Maya was in the infirmary with Helena, having a physical after her ordeal. Alan sat on the bed next to her as he was ordered back for further recovery. Tony and John entered the room and saw the young Psychon smiling up at them.

"How are you?" Tony asked her.

"I'm fine." Maya replied as she walked up to Tony to kiss him. "Dr Russell is a medical genius."

"Are your powers back yet?"

"You'll soon see later."

"Well we're all so proud that you're back with us safe and sound." John said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "And as for you Alan. I think you over did it with the impressive stunts."

"Well what would you do if you were trying to avoid a radioactive fireball?" Alan joked.

"You are going to rest now for another 10 hours Mr Carter." Helena said to him. "You're still not declared medically fit for duty yet."

"Fine but none of that hospital soup ok?"

Helena then noticed that John was deep in thought. She approached him and placed her arms around him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm just thinking that we have learnt a lot about Psychon history that we have never learnt before, and in a sense we have made a part of that history."

John continued to think deeply as everyone went about their duties. He for one learnt a bit of history about Maya's race which made him feel closer to the Psychon more than ever before.

The moon continued to drift into deep space as it was now back on course, heading towards the more unknown planets and alien races in an unknown deep sector of space. After the events that happened, a new chapter in the Alphans lives had just begun.


End file.
